narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Temari
Smart guy Could anyone add the part where Temari encounters Daimaru and where Matsuri and Yukata says that Temari likes a very smart person? (talk) 16:03, June 21, 2013 (UTC)Anonymous And Trying To Help. :It is already added under the "Shinobi World War Arc" section. Jacce | Talk | 16:08, June 21, 2013 (UTC) update can we do an update, please?Justin Holland (talk) 21:31, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : ....of what? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:45, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::of story? Justin Holland (talk) 21:50, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: She hasn't done anything. Like, at all. The few times she's been seen since then were just in the background and we don't mention "Temari was later seen sitting behind such-and-such doing nothing". When she does something again, she'll get updated. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:56, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Image Please add this photo in temari infobox. File:Temari shippuden.jpg :No. Stop going around the wiki uploading images of characters and demanding they be used on the articles: none of your images even adhere to our Image policy, so they won't be used. Also, there is no reason for them to be changed. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 11:59, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Current is better. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 12:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Infinite tsukuyomi arc I thing we should add this arc in temari because she appear in gaara and shikamaru's dreams.Infinite.tsukuyomi (talk) 14:06, August 1, 2014 (UTC)infinite.tsukuyomi :I agree, Hanabi has received that treatment so there shouldn't be a reason to add this arc on Temari's page.--Tzao (talk) 17:28, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Appearance Temari's Appearance: "Temari bears great resemblance to her mother with her teal eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails." Karura's Appearance: "Karura had shoulder-length, sandy-brown hair which framed her kind-looking face, and indigo-coloured eyes." I don't see why it's mentioned Temari has a great resemblance to her mother when she really doesn't. Victory9000 (talk) 13:18, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Clan Excuse me if this isn't a topic that belongs here but I really need to understand how this works. I have theories in my head but what is the real reason to add to some characters as members of their spouse's clan like Temari and Nara clan but in other characters don't do that, like Sai and Yamanaka clan, or Minato and Uzumaki clan. I'm really sorry if this is something that was spoken before or something obvious, but honestly I don't know very well of this kind of stuff. LeoHatake 15:55, December 5, 2014 (UTC) height in the last Didn't her height change in The last ?--Abdidouche (talk) 18:40, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Temari Nara? Shouldn't that be added somewhere like Hinata Uzumaki and Sakura Uchiha are in their pages? Surprised no one noticed this.Willow999 (talk) 22:42, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :When an official source calls her that, the wiki will add it. That's the only reason why its mentioned of Hinata and Sakura's articles. --Bio havik (talk) 22:54, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::The new Naruto MOOK book, which came out in Japan a few days ago and is being translated, calls her Temari Nara. So that should be official. Willow999 (talk) 21:18, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Once we can confirm, the necessary changes can be made.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:36, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::The Amzaon listing gives the publisher as 英和出版社, which is not Shueisha (集英社). My guess is that the mook isn't credible for anything. ''~SnapperT '' 02:16, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Temari Nara 1.0 In novel "Konoha Shinden", we read Temari Nara in this image https://67.media.tumblr.com/9566a467d7ee1347bac027df402985d2/tumblr_obc752ipXK1ueh300o2_1280.jpg. We should add in infobox. --Sharingan91 (talk) 10:39, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I didn't notice that. It's done. :) - Seelentau Talk 11:12, August 24, 2016 (UTC)